


Most Beautiful Flower

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [38]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Boasting, Carthak, Courtly Love, F/M, Flowers, Romance, compliments, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Kaddar has the most beautiful flower in Carthak.





	Most Beautiful Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Most Beautiful Flower

“Now I have the most beautiful flower in Carthak,” Kaddar boasted, sliding an arm around Kalasin’s waist on the morning after they were married as he showed her the abundance of fragrant blossoms winding around their balcony’s trellis.


End file.
